Magic
Magic is a mystery of mankind and all of the universe. Being able to bend and manipulate the cosmic energies in various formats and styles. All forms of magic have a flaw, a weakness, and a fault. As magic developed, many different practices have been noted in its history of use and belief. Many of which share many similarities and have several more differences. Willpower, Imagination, Chanting and Mediums; pure thought. Every way to execute a spell is the same or different from person to person. Mediums Concentration Driven by the power of thought and the medium of ingredients and/or a wand, staff etc; spell casting is mostly known for this. People tend to chant to activate their magic, or simply as stated before, thought which can be highly dangerous if one mispronounces a verse or phrase. Most spells in this form of magic tend to have importance to the words and thoughts used to initiate these spells. It helps with not just concentration, but also the outcome of the magic spells. However since this is based on mediums and thoughts as well as chants, one needs a basic if not advanced idea of what they are working with. Levitation could very well lead to combustion if it is lead astray. Transmutation could very well turn on its caster, turning their own body into a solid gold statue. Especially if their medium is damaged and directional, like a wand or staff. Power of Will The power of will, or mind over matter. This is a very basic concept with very basic applications. Most of the time this is associated with psychics whom have a connection to magic energies. The more someone understands the material they're working with, the more they can manipulate it; even change it. However this power is very hard when it comes to concentration and it only takes a stray thought to break or change what they are doing. Imaginative Imaginative Magic is one of the most advanced magics out there for a being to use. It is very much related to Power of Will, but it is solely based on the materialization and compartmentalization of one's imagination and thought. Their magic, despite the fact that how limitless it could possibly be, is only as strong as their emotions, mental health and skill as well as their connection to the cosmic energy known as magic. A fleeting imagination can be very dangerous thing, especially for casters whom depend on this type of magic. If one is creating a construct, manipulating or creating an element, let alone making a portal.. It would be extremely unstable and hazardous to the user and anyone within close proximity. Imaginative magic also depends on the beings senses and memory, since it also depends on one's imagination. While one may not be able to describe a sensation with their words, their senses tell stories. Vast amounts of experimentation, despite the medium of Imagination, is used by practitioners. Magic Energy Magic energy comes from life itself, and life radiates with the energy. The ability to cast magic is taking from mostly the celestial body closest to the caster however, meaning from the planets and stars. Which in some way are very much alive, but in a very different form of our own. However when one pulls too much from a celestial body at once in one location, they begin to block off the flow through the being. Much like a mother whom stops breast feeding their young, but only temporarily in this case. It is possible to hijack one's own source through the power of will, producing and manipulating their own spiritual energies, which can be very taxing on the bodily vessel and is left vulnerable after excessive use if not fortified. Category:Terminology